1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sundial and method for determining average sunlight.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, home gardeners have not had available a sun dial to indicate the current condition of the sunlight streaming into their homes, nor have they had the possibility of determining the average sunlight illuminating a given area of their homes for a period of time to give an indication of what kind of plant would best thrive in that area.